The invention relates generally to devices for treating tissue with electromagnetic radiation and, in particular, to medical handpieces that are cooled with a forced air flow during operation.
Electromagnetic radiation (EMR) has found use in a wide variety of cosmetic and medical applications, including uses in dermatology for treating skin conditions. For most dermatological applications, the EMR treatment is performed with a device that delivers the EMR to the tissue surface. Conventional EMR treatments are typically designed to deliver radiation to induce a particular chemical reaction within the targeted tissue, to deliver radiation to cause an increase in tissue temperature, to deliver radiation to damage the targeted tissue, to cause a change at the skin surface, or to modify matter on the skin surface.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a medical handpiece that improves upon conventional medical handpieces.